Jichaag
by saltandburnit
Summary: Spoilers for TLG! Hundreds of years after Sebastian took Ciel's soul he gets an interesting visit from Grell. Apparently he found a boy's soul free floating on Earth, that is incredibly like Ciel. And as if that wasn't enough, he won't allow anyone to reap him either.


**Jichaag**

An Artemis Fowl/Kuroshitsuji Crossover

**Summary:** Spoilers for TLG! Hundreds of years after Sebastian took Ciel's soul he gets an interesting visit from Grell. Apparently he found a boy's soul free floating on Earth, that is incredibly like Ciel. And as if that wasn't enough, he won't allow anyone to reap him either.

**Timeline:** Follows the Kuroshitsuji manga. Sometime after what _could_ be the end of it. In Artemis Fowl it takes place before the final chapter of TLG.

**A/N:** Yeah… Umm… I don't know where this came from. Just a random one shot. Might be a little OOC but hope you like it!

* * *

The chill in the air didn't seem to affect the figure on the rooftop of museum. Crimson red eyes wandered around, smiling bitterly at the sight. England had changed over the years. The last time he had been there Queen Victoria ruled. Now the greatest reminder of her ever being there was merely the museum he was sitting on top of.

He had gone back to hell after the… passing of his master and stayed there for about a century before resurfacing. He had visited many places. America, Canada, France and Italy, before coming back here. It wasn't a part of his plan. He had promised himself never to come back to London. The same way he would never make a contract with a child again. Only adults and only short-term deals. He wasn't going to waste his time like that again.

He briefly wondered what he was doing here in the first place. Italy was a beautiful place to be and he had been actually enjoying himself before he suddenly got up and left, no reason behind it. At first, he thought he was following a call, ready to struck a deal, but in the end no one had called him. Now he was wandering aimlessly, trying to figure out what had gotten him here in the first place. Not to mention the feeling that this still wasn't quite where he was supposed to be.

The sound of footsteps came from behind him, so out of place on this chilly rooftop. Soon enough, a voice called him, full of excitement.

"Bassy! Long time no see! What brings you in this part of the world?"

Sebastian turned around, futilely trying to suppress a sigh at the sound of Grell's voice. The last person he wanted to see right now was that damned reaper. Then again, he could hold some answers.

"Grell. I could ask you the same thing," he replied, keeping his voice even and emotionless.

Grell's enormous grinned widened even further. "Actually, funny thing. I was looking… for _you_."

"Oh?"

"Yes, indeed. I found a very, _very_ interesting soul yesterday when I was roaming around Ireland. With that stupid Techno Crash and all, us reapers have been ridiculously busy. Will is bossing us around even more now. What were those silly fairies thinking?"

Ah, yes. The fairies. Something Sebastian had neglected to ever tell his master was the existence of the People. The last thing he need was someone like Ciel Phantomhive messing with the fairies. Who knows what he would have done? It didn't matter anyway, since Sebastian had nothing to do with them either. And with that Techno Crash they caused, more contracts had been made. Humans had become desperate to ensure wealth and a happy life. Foolish creatures.

So what kind of soul could Grell have found amongst all the victims of it?

"Care to define 'interesting', Grell?" He asked, a bit on the edge. He hadn't had his patience tested since serving Ciel. It bound to run out soon.

"Well, if I didn't know you took it, I would have said the soul belonged to the young Earl. Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian froze. His mind struggled to grasp what the Reaper was telling him. Ciel's soul? No, that was gone. He had taken care of it. Ciel Phantomhive had fulfilled his part of the contract and became an exquisite meal for the demon. A pleasure of a seconds for the work of years. A pleasure Sebastian still wondered if it was worth killing him over… Even now he could remember how it had happened…

_ The Young Master had already said his goodbyes to everyone. After the killing of his family's murderer, Sebastian had given him two days to do everything that needed to be done. Now they were alone, in a peaceful opening in the woods, a tense silent between them._

_ The boy wasn't like the rest of Sebastian's masters. He wasn't screaming, crying or trying to find a last minute way out. He had taken care of his affairs and was waiting for the end to come, head held high and proud. And if Sebastian could hear his young heart beating fast, well he didn't say anything._

"_Are you ready, Young Master?" The butler asked softly._

"_Yes…" He nodded, before adding. "Sebastian?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you…" The young boy smiled shakily. "For everything."_

_ Sebastian tilted his head, confused by his statement for a moment and then genuinely smiled himself. "It was my pleasure. You truly were unlike anyone I've ever seen, Young Master."_

_ Ciel looked down and the demon knew he was thinking about all those people he was leaving behind. Miss Elizabeth, Tanaka, the rest of the servants. For a second, Sebastian wondered… what if… what if… he let him live and came to take him at the end of his life?_

_ He shook the thought away. No. _No._ He had waited too long for this to give it up now._

_ The sixteen year old looked up at him, his one blue eye shining brightly and with a finality he gave his last order. "Go ahead, Sebastian. Take it."_

"Bassy? Hell_o_? Are you listening to me?" The reaper had taken a puzzled yet curious expression.

"You found a soul similar to Ciel's?" He growled, not noticing he called the young master by his first name.

Grell's smile returned with a newfound mischievousness. "Oh, yes. Although, I do believe this one is a bit nicer than the Earl was."

"And you _reaped_ him?" His growl was even louder now, more menacing, as if killing Ciel's doppelganger or not made a difference.

"Actually no." Grell frowned. "Why? Do you want him?"

Sebastian thought about it for a moment. Could he kill him a second time? But it wasn't even Ciel himself! So why not? It wasn't like he regretted killing him in the first place. Much. Damn, how did he manage to get attached to that boy?

Instead of replying to his question, he asked one of his own.

"Why didn't you reap him then?"

The reaper blushed at that, an awful irony considering his obsession with the color red. He began fidgeting, surprising the demon even more.

"Grell…?"

"Well… He's kind of stubborn," he admitted sheepishly.

"Meaning what?"

"He refused to be reaped."

Sebastian bit his lip to stop from laughing both from the statement and the pouty expression on the other man's face. "And since when does he get a choice?"

"Since he's scary…" Grell muttered. "Look," he continued at Sebastian's questioning look. "I got used to the Earl eventually. And I knew he was only strong because of you. I don't know this one, or why he's so freaking confident. Not to mention he knows the People."

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Grell? You're scared of a bunch of fairies? Who are very unlikely to help a human anyway?"

"Oh, no, they'll help this one. He's some kind of fairy hero or something. I did my research."

"A fairy _hero_?" His voice was filled with disbelief. "I thought you said he resembled Ciel."

The red-haired reaper shrugged. "No idea what went wrong on that part. Want to come see him or not? I'm about to try again today."

"Oh and you want me to protect you from Tinkerbell?"

"Always so mean, Bassy. Always so mean."

The two unlikely companions reached the Fowl Manor a while later. Sebastian was thoroughly impressed by looking at the building, especially when Grell informed him this was where the boy used to leave. Vast and majestic, a place worthy of someone of high status, much like the Phantomhive Manor back in England. The ex-butler was not amused.

They wandered the grounds until… there. Under right under the tower, in a place where brightly colored orange roses grew, the faint figure of a young boy could be seen, only by those able to see spirits. As they went closer and closer to him, they noticed his relaxed stance, as if he was meditating. Maybe he was.

Grell cleared his throat pointedly. Probably assuming it was one of the living passing by, the spirit promptly ignored him. "Fowl!" He tried again.

The boy opened his eyes to reveal a pair of icy blue eyes, staring at them, void of emotion. A look Ciel used to wear more often than not.

Sebastian clenched his fist, his anger rising as he studied the boy.

The resemblance truly was uncanny. It wasn't just the cold look in the eyes, the intelligence and mischief or the proud way in which he presented himself, back straight, head held high. Even physically they were alike, this one's eyes only a hint lighter, his hair merely a few shades darker if any. The same psychological scars were secretly burdening his soul, albeit for different reasons and he could tell that the two boys lived in the same way at some point one way or the other. Grell was right. These two really were similar, even if they weren't the same.

Suddenly, Sebastian felt a craving he hadn't felt for more than a hundred years. This soul… was bound to be mighty tasty.

"And what may I help you with today, Mr. Sutcliff?" The spirit asked.

"You know what I want, Artemis," the reaper sighed.

_Artemis?_ The demon wondered. _His name is Artemis? Very unique. Then again, so was Ciel._

"No."

Sebastian did a comical double take at that. _Artemis_ had a determined look on his face, his brows furrowed, his mouth set in a tight line. The word itself was final and held no place for an argument. Finally, he understood what Grell had meant by _he refused to be reaped._

"May I ask why?" Sebastian asked, studying the boy intently.

He didn't miss a beat. "May _I _ask who you are first?"

"My name is…" A pause. Technically, he didn't have a name. Regardless of what Grell called him, Sebastian was merely Ciel's idea, naming his after his dog of all things. It would have to do. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Are you a reaper too, Sebastian Michaelis?"

"No."

"Pity," he scoffed.

The man smiled slightly. "Why is that?"

Artemis gave Grell a pointed look. "Because after seeing him I lost any idea of what a Grim Reaper should be like. You look more like the part."

As soon as said reaper's chin reached the floor, Sebastian started laughing. "I do apologize. Unfortunately, I can't help with that. I'm demon," he explained, his eyes flashing red.

"Really?" Artemis asked, frowning. "You're not like the demons I've seen."

A small growl escaped his mouth. Those fairies. They had their own set of demons, ruining his kind's image to the humans. Especially that warlock kid someone once told him about. No wonder the reapers now laughed at them. The horn jokes didn't seem to stop coming.

A low chuckle from the spirit in front of him got him out of his musings. "Sensitive subject I take it?"

"You wouldn't believe."

"On the contrary. I'm capable of believing a vast amount of things, understanding even more of them. You see, I'm a _very _smart person. So when I'm telling _you_," he turned to Grell. "that there's absolutely no way you're going to reap me today, or any other day soon, you better believe it, because it's a fact. Am I making myself clear?"

The glare Grell had been giving the young man intensified but he refused to comment on the statement. Sebastian had to admit, the spirit was kind of intimidating. And stubborn as hell at that.

"What do you expect to do, Artemis? Stay a spirit for the rest of eternity?" Sebastian asked with true curiosity.

"Actually, no. I'm not planning on staying here much longer. I'm only waiting for my plan to be complete so I can finally go back on Earth. Just because I decided to sacrifice myself doesn't mean I'm really going to die and cause my family and friends any pain."

He blinked, memories resurfacing at the words. Ciel's decision of giving up his life, his future for the sake of revenge. The worry and sadness in his eyes for all the people he had had to leave behind.

"How exactly are they going to save you?" He asked, once he regained his composure.

"I have a plan. Butler was right," he chuckled. "I _always_ have a plan."

"_Butler_? You have a butler?"

Artemis shook his head. "No, not _a _butler. Butler. Capital B. It's his name. He's my bodyguard."

"Your bodyguard is your butler?" Sebastian was still in shock, muttering nonsense while his brain tried to analyze the situation.

"Not my _butler_. His _name _is… Oh, never mind. It's not of your business, anyway. Just leave. Both of you. I'm not going anywhere."

Grell finally stepped forward. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Fowl. You're dead I have to reap you."

"Grell, this soul is mine," Sebastian blurted out. The other two gave him strange looks, Grell's quickly turning amused.

"Bassy, I'm starting to think you have type!" He giggled. "I'm not sure I could authorize that, though. William would kill me."

The demon glared at him. "It's just one soul in the hundreds that died in the Techno Crash. Will's not going to miss him. Leave him to me."

"Are you sure you could go through with this a second time, Bassy? Really?" Grell had been one of the few people who had understood the reason behind his misery after Ciel's passing. And he knew that given a second chance, he wouldn't have killed his master.

Thankfully, he was spared from having to answer by Artemis who decided he didn't like being ignored. Especially when it was his own soul they were talking about. "Look, I'm not sure exactly what you're talking about and you should be proud, because that's a _rare_ thing, trust me. In any case, I will ask one thing of the both of you."

"Hmm?" Grell raised an eyebrow at him.

"Give me one year," he stated, full of certainty. "If I'm not back to life in a year you can reap me. But give me this one year."

The red-head sighed tiredly. "Look…"

"Do it."

"What?" Wide yellow eyes turned to Sebastian. "What do you mean?"

"Do it. Give him his year." _Let this Ciel live his life before killing him. And maybe when he's older, I can come for him again. In the right time._

"But, B_assy_…" He whined, before being silenced by a glare.

"Let's just go. Good luck, Artemis Fowl."

The spirit gave them a sharp nod and watched as they left the manor with supernatural speed.

In the end, Artemis didn't know why this Michaelis guy gave him what he asked, but when it came to demons…

Well, he liked No.1 better.

* * *

A/N: Random ending, FTW! No, really, I had no idea how to end this fic so I played it by ear and this is the result. I should plan ahead next time. Please, do me a favor and leave a review before you go! Thank you

P.S.: For anyone wondering Jichaag means soul.


End file.
